


ferris wheel

by mayrunal



Category: BLANC7 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and crack, is that important???, i’m not good enough to do this alone, mostly just crack, oh well, somebody please write blanc7 fics with me, sorry i got carried away lol, taichi is mentioned a lot but he’s never actually in it btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayrunal/pseuds/mayrunal
Summary: Geonwoong just wants to ride the goddamn ferris wheel. But he's alone after Taichi ditched him and he can't ride the piece of shit alone so he grabs some random dude and wow he's really hot what the fuck-oh yeah, did he mention the lady that's trying to get into his pants?Taichi is so dead once Geonwoong finds the little fucker.





	ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit i’m so sorry lmao
> 
> i ship these two so much tho oml they’re so cute together
> 
> if you find any mistakes, please tell me because it hasn't been proofread oops
> 
> well, enjoy

Taichi is an asshole, Geonwoong decided.     

Taichi was the one who dragged him to this carnival thing but now Geonwoong's alone because Taichi ditched him for some worker with a nice ass. Which was a dick thing to do considering Taichi, the asshole, knows that Geonwoong doesn't like carnivals or theme parks one bit, much less being alone at them.

So Geonwoong, being the intellectual that he is, decided to walk as far as possible from the rest of the carnival-thingy they were at, and ended up at a ferris wheel.

_Might as well get on the damn thing. I've got nothing else to do._

He liked being higher up in the air, so he climbed trees a lot and would try to get on top of buildings. (which he broke his ankle doing once, and Sungchan, the dickhead, laughed at him instead of helping him. Geonwoong really needs new friends.) And so, he stood in the line for the ferris wheel that he is _going to ride_ , goddamnit, and tried very hard to ignore the lady in front of him who was very obviously checking him out, which, by the way, was really disturbing considering she was like, forty with a three year old kid next to her.

"Why does the dang thing take so long to go around?" He grumbled to himself. He probably still had like five minutes left to wait and he was _so_ tired of standing in line being eye candy for some old lady.

"This is sure taking a long time, isn't it?" The lady suddenly said to him.

Goddamnit, she was talking to him now. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Ah, yeah." He said politely, trying to smile. He hoped she got the underlying message of 'leave me alone'.

Yeah, no she didn't.

"Maybe something's wrong with the ride," She said, looking Geonwoong up and down. "I hope it doesn't stop while we're on it..."

Okay, yeah, Geonwoong was really fucking uncomfortable now.

"Uh...yeah, me too..." He said, trying to subtly scoot away from her. Which of course didn't work, as she just grabbed her kid's hand and moved closer to him.

"It would be such a shame..." She said slowly, reaching out and touching his arm. He pulled his arm away with a shiver of disgust.

"Excuse me, miss, it's your turn to get on," a voice called to her.

 _Oh thank jesus_. Geonwoong thought, sighing in relief. He felt so gross and just looking at her began making him cringe. He looked up to see his savior, his lord, his jesus christ— _oh my fucking god it's the pretty worker dude Taichi ditched me for._

Of course it had to be him! Geonwoong just couldn't get a break, could he? Geonwoong watched as the lady sat in the carriage with her kid but turned away once she looked over towards him. He could _feel_ her eyes on him, eww omg—

"Are you alright?" The worker asked him quitetly. Euijeong, his name tag read. _No, don't be nice to me, goddamnit, I'm supposed to hate you because you made Taichi ditch me and—_ wait, where was Taichi?

"Um...sir?"

"Ah! Yes, I'm okay. Thank you so much, she was really creeping me out."

"Of course, but...do you have anybody else with you? I'm sorry, but since the line is so long and there are so many people here, we don't let people ride in singles."

"He can ride with us if he doesn't have anyone," the lady spoke up. The worker dude—Euijeong—gave him a 'I am so sorry' look.

"If you can't find anyone...then you will have to or you can't ride."

Of course. Of-fucking-course! This day just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it?

Then he saw someone. He was a guy probably about his age, and he was standing just to the right of the line, looking at the ride, probably at some friends that were on it or something. He was pretty fucking attractive, Geonwoong had to admit, but that didn't matter right now because Geonwoong just wanted to get on this piece of shit and away from that lady.

"No, no! I have someone," Geonwoong said rushing over and grabbing onto the poor dude's arm and mouthing 'I'm sorry' to him. "I have him. He's my friend. Let's go!" Geonwoong yanked him into the carriage and sat them down. Fortunately, Euijeong got the hint and quickly locked the carriage door before starting up the ride.

"I am so, so sorry," Geonwoong said to the guy he'd dragged on the ride with him, who looked very confused and a little freaked out. "There was this like forty year old lady and she was checking me out and trying to touch me and it was so disgusting and she got on but then the worker told me that I couldn't ride alone and the lady offered for me to go with her and her kid but I'd like it if I wasn't raped by an old lady thank you very much so I panicked and you were the closest person so I grabbed you and I am so, so, so, sorry but please just deal with me until we get off."

The guy just blinked at him.

"Oh yeah, my name is Geonwoong, by the way. Kim Geonwoong."

"...Kim Yeonhak." The guy said slowly.

"Nice to meet you." Geonwoong said, trying to smile. "And again, I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Yeonhak said quietly, before looking down.

Geonwoong felt so bad for this poor dude. After all, Geonwoong had essentially kidnapped him and there was most likely a reason behind him not getting on the ride. But he sort of forgot about that as he began to really look at Yeonhak and realize that yeah, he's really attractive. He had straight, light brown hair; big eyes hidden behind his glasses; thin, pretty lips, and a really sharp jawline and _holy fuck cut me with that please jesus christ—_

"Are you okay?" Yeonhak suddenly asked.

Geonwoong blinked in surprise.

"I—uh...yeah? I guess? I mean, I don't—"

"You just...seemed really freaked out by that lady. And I mean she seemed creepy, so...I was just checking."

_Are you kidding me. Not only is he beautiful, he's super sweet, too? What is this guy, an angel??? This isn't fair._

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you, at least. I know it was kind of against your will—and I am still so sorry for that—but you really saved me earlier. So thank you." Geonwoong said, smiling for real this time. Yeonhak stared at him for a few seconds before quickly turning away.

Geonwoong's smile melted. Had he said something wrong? Well, the dude was probably upset with him for dragging him on here against his will. Should he pay Yeonhak? Buy him something? Geonwoong wanted to pay him back, but he had no idea how to do it. How did he always manage to get himself in these situations?! _Maybe if I keep talking to him he'll like me and that'll be enough because my broke ass can't afford to pay him. Besides, he doesn't need money, it's not like he's a stripper or something._

But then Geonwoong began imagining Yeonhak pole dancing which was really attracive because the dude looked like a dancer, but Geonwoong really needed to stop because _wow that is not pg and-_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the ride suddenly stopped.

And guess what? Of course they were on the top. Geonwoong had the worst luck in existence.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," a worker's voice said over the speakers, "the ride has stopped and we're getting people here to fix it now. It should only take a few minutes, so please remain seated and calm. Thank you."

"Huh, looks like we're stuck here then." Geonwoong said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you on here with me."

Yeonhak didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor.

 _He must be upset._ Geonwoong thought. _Man, I fucked up. I should never have even gotten on this ride I'm an i d i o t—wait, he's really pale and oh my god is he shaking?_

As Geonwoong looked more closely, he realized that yeah, Yeonhak was really pale and he was definitely shaking. Was he scared? Maybe...

Oh no.

"Are you...afraid of heights?" Geonwoong asked quietly.

"No! No, of course not. I'm fine. I'm just...cold."

"Then...do you want my jacket? I mean I don't know if it'll fit you because I'm short as fuck but-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's okay."

It was really obvious that he was most certainly not fine.

"Scoot over." Geonwoong said.

"W...What?"

"Scoot over." He repeated, but didn't really give Yeonhak a chance to do anything before he got up and plopped down next to him.

Geonwoong used to have a friend that was afraid of heights, so he knew how to help. He'd found the best way was to just cover their eyes and have them imagine they were still on the ground. He had no idea if it would work for Yeonhak, and if it didn't Geonwoong would come across as a creep and Yeonhak would hate him, more than he probably already does. But goddamnit, it was his fault Yeonhak was up here in the first place and he was going to help him.

So he grabbed Yeonhak, pulled his head to his chest, and covered his eyes with his arm.

It was kind of an awkward position because Yeonhak was quite a bit bigger than Geonwoong and the carriage was small but it would have to work.

"Okay, I know this seems really weird but I promise I'm not a creep or something." Geonwoong said earnestly. "I had a friend that was afraid of heights and this...well, it helped him. Just imagine that you're on the ground and not suspended fifty feet in the air and it'll get better."

Yeonhak didn't shove him away.

Geonwoong hoped that was a good thing.

Except now the closeness was beginning to get to Geonwoong. He was fine, and then he felt his face heating up, and—no, he was not going to blush. No way. Geonwoong is a man. Geonwoong does not blush. He doesn't blush. He doesn't-

Then Yeonhak did a little nuzzle-y thing into his chest and holy fuck Geonwoong's face might blow up. He actually nearly whimpered but that would have been very unmanly.

This was okay. This was okay. Geonwoong was fine. He wasn't blushing, he wasn't. This was a friendly gesture. He was fine. He was fine.

And then the ride started moving again.

Geonwoong wanted to cry tears of joy. Oh my god, he was finally going to be free of this embarrassment.

"Are we going back down now?" Yeonhak asked.

"Yeah. I think they fixed it. We'll be getting off soon."

Geonwoong tried not to be disappointed when Yeonhak sat back up. Fuck, he hoped his face wasn't red anymore.

"Thank you...for that. It did help." Yeonhak said quietly.

"Well it's my fault you're up here in the first place...so...I-I wanted to help."

Yeonhak nodded.

Man, this was so awkward. Dammit Geonwoong, you've fucked everything up.

"And also...is there anything I can do to repay you? I mean, I did drag you on here to save myself...while you're afraid of heights..."

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to do anything for me."

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Really, it's fine. I'm fine. It's okay."

"Okay..." Geonwoong agreed, albeit reluctantly. Yeonhak really saved his ass from that lady and it didn't feel right to not do anything in return. Maybe he could buy something for him? But he's never going to see Yeonhak again. How is that supposed to work? Well, Geonwoong wants to see Yeonhak again, but why the fuck would he ever want to see Geonwoong again? Geonwoong made him face his fear against his will to save his own ass. Yeonhak probably thought he was an asshole—which, to be honest, probably wasn't far from the truth—and he was most likely going to hate him for forever.  Goddamnit, Geonwoong always seems to find a way to fuck things up, doesn't he? Why is basic human socialization so difficult wtf-

"Actually, there is one thing." Yeonhak said suddenly.

Geonwoong perked up. "What is it?"

"Go on a date with me?"

Geonwoong's eyes widened.

That...is not at all what he was expecting. And he was pretty sure he resembled a tomato right now. It felt like his face was on fire, he was blushing like crazy. This was really fucking embarrassing, what was Yeonhak doing to him?

"...E-Eh?"

"I-I want to see you again, so...you don't have to if you don't want to! I just...god, this is stupid, I'm sorry—"

"Yes."

"...What?"

"Yes, hyung. I'll go on a date with you."

Yeonhak grinned. "Really? You will? So—wait a second, 'hyung'? How did you know I was older than you—am I even older than you?"

Geonwoong shrugged and smiled. "I took a guess. I'm 24."

"26...you _are_ younger than me."

"So you're a hyung to me. Dammit, I was hoping I'd have something over you. You're tall, and you're handsome, and you're older than me. This isn't fair! You're not allowed to be that perfect. You're cheating." Geonwoong pouted.

Yeonhak laughed and patted his head. "Well, you're prettier than me, so you've got that."

"I'm not pretty! I'm manly. Very manly. I'm just...short. And...really thin. And, well...very gay. But I'm still manly!"

"Okay, but that doesn't make you less pretty."

"I'm not pretty!"

"Oh right, my bad. You're not pretty. You're beautiful." Yeonhak smiled.

That...that was so fucking cheesy. And yet Geonwoong was redder than a goddamn tomato and spluttering like an idiot.

Damn you, Yeonhak.

"So...you're adorable and everything but I kind of need your number. I was going to use some dumb pick-up line but I decided against it for the well-being of both us." Yeonhak said.

Geonwoong chuckled, secretly thanking every deity above for saving him from his embarrassment.

"Good decision. Here, give me your phone."

They swapped phones to put in their numbers, and when Geonwoong got his phone back to look at the new contact, he laughed.

" _'Your favorite hyung_ '? Really?"

"Hey, you got in line for a ferris wheel by yourself and dragged some stranger on with you just so you could ride it. Are you trying to tell me that you have someone else you like more than me?"

"...oh hey! Look at that. We're getting off."

"That's what I thought."

The sly bastard.

The worker that was there was still Euijeong, Geonwoong noticed when he opened the door for them to get out. He really needed to know where Taichi was, otherwise he'd have no way home. Taichi drove them both and had the keys, so if he couldn't find Taichi, Geonwoong was stranded.

"Hey—you talked to Taichi, didn't you? Japanese kid with the silver hair?" He asked Euijeong.

"Yeah, he came over and talked to me for a while when I was working for another ride." Euijeong said, while opening the door to another carriage for a couple to get off.

"Where is he? I've been trying to find him."

"Oh, he was looking for you, and while the ride was stopped, he came and asked me where you were. When I told him, he told me to tell you something and then said he was going home."

"That asshole, he left me here?! I really need a new friend jesus christ—wait, what did he tell you to tell me?" Geonwoong asked.

Euijeong turned around and smirked at him.

" _Use protection_."

"What?! T-That little-" Geonwoong spluttered. "We...we're not—we're not like that!"

Suddenly, there was a weight on his shoulder and arms around his waist and holy fuck Yeonhak was _backhugging him_ -

"Yeah, we aren't like that... _yet_." Yeonhak said, _right into Geonwoong's ear,_ holy fuck holy fuck, mayday mayday abondon ship jesus fucking christ, Geonwoong was going to _explode_ —

"So Geonwoong, I'll take it you need a ride home?" Yeonhak asked innocently. _Still right into his fucking ear._

Geonwoong just squeaked.

And it was very unmanly, which he is not, but oh dear lord,  _what had he gotten himself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked :) sorry the end is so sudden im bad at endings >~<
> 
> bye :3


End file.
